


The Hand’s Still Without a Tool

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Electrical Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some AU that gives Malik tentacles, Sort Of, Suffocation Play, Tentacle Sex, What Have I Done, or so i guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 我他妈不知道我写了什么





	The Hand’s Still Without a Tool

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：触手，电击，强制高潮，捆绑，窒息play；混乱的背景设定；可疑的物理知识，可疑的解剖学知识，谨慎上车。全程高危请勿模仿。

**我他妈不知道我写了什么**

新的机械臂安静地躺在盒子里。它迥异于一切人类造物，马利克从未见过类似的设计，也无法辨认出它的材质。与断肢相配的接口和关节处的圆环是普通的金属，但其他的部分——它暗色的主体看上去就像缺失了皮肤的虬结肌肉——柔软得惊人又富有弹性，轻易地在他的按压下变形。那些条状的“肌肉”被几道宽金属环束着，软塌塌的样子有点像一把拧绞起来的缆绳。马利克皱着眉头提起它，观察着它底端诡异的握爪，五根几乎一样长的“手指”从一个金属圆锥里探出来，全无模仿一下人类手掌形状的意图。

义肢通常会被设计得与真实肢体尽可能相似，这条机械臂却反其道行之，每一寸都散发着非人类的气息。不过这是意料之中的事，马利克苦涩地想，这就是智械的逻辑，它不会顾及也不能理解何为旁人的目光，更不会遵守人类设计师奉如圭臬的各种条条框框，唯知效率至上。大概，或许，某个傲慢的可恶的目中无人的家伙终日避开人类而更愿意与某个名为“伊甸苹果”的人工智能交流，不过是因为他本来就和这种自以为超出人类的存在臭味相投。

该死的菜鸟、该死的苹果玩意！马利克恨恨地拔下合金制成的义肢，神经接口脱节时传来一阵剧痛，他无视了它，拾起苹果为他设计的新手臂。一时间他迷惑地看着神经接口，没能理解诡异的设计：一个圆形适配器可以接入通常的尺、桡、中间神经三口，在那之下，负责所有手指运动和感知的两条神经被合二为一，对应一条人造神经索；操纵手臂和手背肌肉的神经被分为四叉，接上四条神经索延伸下去。这没有道理，让手掌上的某些肌肉及其灵巧敏感而另一些难以操控，有何意义？

然后他明白了。苹果没有依照人类的生理来制作这条手臂，而是重新设计了一个可以探查、抓握、战斗的工具。“手指”不靠肌肉牵动骨骼运动，而是像水母的两层肌肉一样以自己的力量扭动（这让他一阵恶寒），每一根神经索简单地对应一根手指，而不是看上去毫无关联的几块肌肉；其中一根“手指”上的神经末梢比人类所具有的密集、灵敏百倍，其他的则没有那么出色——负责探查信息与施加力量的部分各司其职。

某种程度上讲，马利克还挺欣赏这样简单粗暴的设计。的确是一条更好的机械臂，他想。

他错得离谱。

神经联结建立的瞬间马利克吃痛地大叫出声。他早已习惯了装卸义体时等同于肢体断裂的疼痛，但苹果的造物让痛苦穿过接口，蔓延进血肉，啃噬着他的肉体；软性肢体上的神经末梢不知比正常人类手臂上的多出多少倍，中央空调吹出的风打在上面好像着火的冰块。他感觉到空气的重量，_闻到_早上梳洗时弄洒在洗手台边的须后水，_尝到_来自送风系统的霉味；来自那些神经末梢的海量信息瞬间被送入大脑，他一时神智不清、头痛欲裂，本能地胡乱挣扎着。

有什么害他痛得厉害的东西啪地折断了——片刻前还软塌塌的人造肌肉竟然将原本束在上面的几只金属环齐齐挣断，原本他以为是“手掌”的金属圆锥掉在地上发出锵的一声响。

在严重过载的混乱意识里，他看见日光灯管投在水泥地上的影子，惊恐地发现“机械臂”散开成了五条独立的触腕，它们不受控制地伸缩着，在空中毫无章法地挥舞，影子飞速交错又分开。他艰难地扭头，看见黑色线条在断肢的棕色皮肤下蔓延，好像植物深扎的根系。

马利克踉踉跄跄跌到洗手台边，吐了个翻江倒海。

\--

阿泰尔感觉糟糕极了。他刚刚带着一堆坏消息回到马西亚夫基地，路上还让脏雨淋了个透。他懒得跟教团的行政官僚们报告他对萨拉丁国土上被毁的水培农场做出了什么解释，更不想理锡南死后阿拉穆特一再传下的归附命令，路上与他搭伙的隐修士们像吓破胆的耗子一样谈论着巴格达几十年前流行的教法，令人生厌。接着他还不得不换上沉重闷热的导师长袍，让自己“像点样子”，才得以背负着全教团的目光穿过马西亚夫错综复杂的水泥廊道和钢制悬梯（而不是取他更喜欢的路径直接爬过吊顶的管道）回到自己的房间冲了个凉，一头栽倒在床上。

脸刚贴上枕头没几分钟，身后的门吱呀一声滑开。阿泰尔认出接近的脚步声，心底斟酌着自己该摆出什么姿态：眼下发生的事情究竟是分别近一年的情人重聚，还是正考虑着出逃或者干脆原地解散教团的导师被他的副手抓个正着？总之，他把脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，招呼了句“心宁平安马利克”。

门再次滑上，马利克一时间既没有回答也没有走上前来，阿泰尔心里敲起警钟。

“看起来我之前一直是错的。我们的无所不能的最高导师确实没有辜负教团的期望。” 片刻后流畅动听的声音响起，里面听不出一丝愤怒或者指责的意思。_哦，完蛋_，“那么丰沛的自信和智慧充溢着他！他足以使最强大的智械屈服不是吗？”

有关苹果的评论让阿泰尔清醒了点，用手肘支起上半身看向面色不善的马利克，说道：“我离开之前命令它——”

“命令？听听你自己的话！”马利克大步踏到床边，居高临下地看着他，“我不知道那人工智能对你这_菜鸟_的脑子做了什么，让你觉得它会对你言听计从。阿泰尔，你到底明不明白伊甸苹果是个机械哨兵的同类，没长尾巴不代表……”

阿泰尔半心半意地听着，注意力被对方的左手吸引：当然，马利克并没有左手，但他的左袖比往日戴着金属义肢时更为鼓胀，袖口下伸出一只材质诡异的握爪。

马利克顺着他的眼神看去，又看向阿泰尔：“啊，没错，我还以为你已经知道了？看看你_忠实的仆人_又给你制造了什么值得整个组织崇拜得五体投地的武器。”他耸耸肩让黑色外袍落在地上，用右手逐个扯开白色长袍胸前的绳结。

前襟越开越低，露出一寸又一寸深色皮肤，阿泰尔非常不合时宜地吞了下口水。入眼的宽阔肩膀和厚实胸膛与记忆中几无差别，他回忆起那些肌肉富有弹性的手感和……

马利克把白袍的上半身脱去半边，接着用右手从下至上逐个卸去束缚着软性触腕的金属环，本来被捆成近乎手臂形状的五根触腕一节节展开，直到在身侧形成一个扇形。

“什么时候？”阿泰尔终于明白过来该把眼睛放在哪，皱起眉头，“这不是我的意思。”

“你走后第三个月，放在一个打着最高导师电子徽章的补给箱里送来的。”马利克用两条触腕打了个夸张的手势，“我以为你远在塞浦路斯还胆敢联络伊甸苹果，差点下令砸了全马西亚夫的主机。”

“我没有。”阿泰尔的眉头锁得更紧，“不过也说得通。”

“你说什么说得通？”马利克又向前走了几步，现在他的影子快把阿泰尔整个人都盖住了。阿泰尔下意识地坐直了些。

“我离开之前命……要求苹果协助你治理马西亚夫。有必要的话，加增你的力量和对马西亚夫的控制。显然它的理解有些偏差，或许它认为应该从字面意义上加强你的力量。”阿泰尔好像突然反应过来什么，抬起头对上马利克的目光，“这都是苹果的意思。马利克你知道，我绝不会认为你不够强大。”

阿萨辛教团的大导师一副不知所措的样子，看上去简直像个做错事的小学生。他的总宣教长认命地叹了口气，原本威慑性地张开的触手也蔫了下去。说实话，他的气在进门时就消了一大半：毯子被踢得卷在床角，阿泰尔只穿着一件充当睡衣的亚麻长袍，紧紧抱着个枕头蜷成一团，看上去疲惫又烦躁；如果没被他弄醒，可能很快就会做起噩梦来。现在他彻底没了发火的心思，为了忍住伸手揉一揉乱成一团的棕色短发的冲动，他一边整理起另外半边长袍，一边从记忆里胡乱搜索了些陈词滥调：“如果伊甸苹果私自越权使用最高导师的电子徽章还不够使你有所警惕的话，你最好跳进中心反应堆的冷却池里冷静一下，看看那万能的东西能不能把你捞上来。”

避开阿泰尔的目光是个错误。马利克自顾自嘀咕着，没注意到那双金棕色眼睛若有所思地眯了起来。

突然，阿泰尔在床上飞速滚了一圈，借力跪坐起来，几乎贴到马利克身上。趁对方来不及反应，他一把抓住一条触腕，狠狠捏了一下。

“阿泰尔！”紧接着一声可以列为他人生第二大黑历史——第一绝对是允许自己跟面前这个混球上床——的嚎叫（“嗷！”），马利克怒吼道，“放开！”

果然，这条触腕和其他的不同。阿泰尔早注意到它没有加装任何模块，而且摆动的力度比不上其他四条，材质似乎也柔软得多。他握着它不放，然后把它举到唇边轻轻舔了一下，成功使对方脸上露出一个不可名状的表情。

“……你给我放开！”马利克动用两根力量腕把捣乱的手从他的感知腕上扯了下去。阿泰尔没有笑出声，但也丝毫没打算掩饰自己憋笑憋得很辛苦的事实。

为了防止因伤疤而总显得有些刻薄的两片嘴唇吐出点什么糟糕评论，马利克用右手抓住阿泰尔的左手手腕向前倾身，把两人都带倒在床上，接着堵住了对方的嘴。

阿泰尔像是要说点什么，但他的话淹没在混乱的唇舌间，变成一声猫打咕噜一样的呻吟。他分开腿让马利克更好地倾下身吻他，白色睡袍顺着大腿滑落下去，然后被两条触手卷过胸前堆到颈间，赤裸的小麦色肉体全无遮掩地暴露出来。

左手还被摁在床上，阿泰尔单手胡乱拽着面前碍事的腰带，却越扯越紧。他不满地偏过头打断他们的吻（这导致马利克转而啃咬他的脖颈和耳垂），抬起一条腿用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的腰侧。然后他看见两条尖端带着银环的触腕无声无息地划过马利克身体两侧，半条皮质腰带随即掉落下来，被阿泰尔接住扔到一边；红色布带被一同切断，贴身的白色长袍也被划出两个整齐的口子，其下的皮肤却完好无损，阿泰尔特意用手多捏了几次以确认这一点。

一条触腕把快被撕成条的对襟白袍和亚麻睡袍卷到一起扔在地上。那两条加装了切割模块的触手滑上胸前，阿泰尔知道柔软的仿生皮肤里藏着多么锋利的合金刀片，冰凉的银色圆环贴上乳尖时他兴奋得几乎叫出声来。

近一年没有得到触碰的身体尖叫着渴望更多。阿泰尔毫无章法地抚摸、舔舐、啃咬着马利克赤裸的上半身，恨不得把对方撕碎吞下去。本来放在床头抽屉里的一管润滑剂被啪地一声勒断，流得到处都是，一条里面嵌着不知道什么模块而略有些宽扁的触手在里面打了个滚，湿嗒嗒地探过臀缝，按压着入口处的褶皱把润滑剂涂开。

“进来。”阿泰尔在亲吻和啃咬间含糊不清地命令道，“操我。”

“耐心点，放松。”马利克回答。他糟糕的情人从来搞不清做爱和战斗的区别，身体总是紧绷得好像下一刻就要从空中跃下刺穿敌人的脑袋。触腕小心地在模块允许的范围内收细，试着插入。为了进一步让身下的人分心，他把感知腕收短使之变粗，伸到阿泰尔嘴角让他舔舐吸吮。尽管已有心理准备，过于敏感的触腕被湿热的口腔包裹的感觉还是让他一时几乎喘不过气。阿泰尔似乎对他的反应很满意，吞得更深了些，专心于运用唇舌和喉咙从对方口中榨取几声压抑的呻吟；他的双腿无意识地分得更开，终于容许湿滑的触腕探入，在体内伸展活动。

这条触手上虽然只有极少量压力反馈，却还是很快依靠着比手指灵活得多的结构找到敏感的一点。只是一次轻巧的按压就足以使身下的人浑身颤抖。括约肌像是怕体内的触腕溜走一样把它紧紧吸住，另一条沾着润滑剂的触腕在旁试探，却找不到插入的余地。

“安拉在上，阿泰尔，”马利克努力在凌乱的呼吸间找到空间使字句成型，“放松！除非你觉得一根直径两厘米的塑料玩具足够满足你……”

“还……唔嗯，”阿泰尔吞果冻一样吮吸着极柔软的感知腕，非常切题地答道，“还要。”

让这家伙听话比登天还难。马利克眯起眼睛看了看扭动着腰部继续在触腕上寻找快感的最高导师，利落地把感知腕从温热的口腔里撤了出来，不等对方发出疑问，迅速按上他体内敏感的一点然后——

“呃啊！”突然的剧烈刺激使阿泰尔的腰部高高拱起，金棕色眼睛难以置信地睁大，生理性泪水迅速覆上眼球，模糊了视线。无怪乎那条触手形状略扁，电击器的两个电极间当然要留出距离；现在这段距离正压在肠壁上一个微妙的位置。电击前列腺作为刑求手段并非闻所未闻，但他此刻的体验显然和痛苦挂不上钩。好吧，这确实很痛，但挺立的阴茎和其上吐出的一大滴前液足够为此打出一个显著的注解。

如果不是正被随着每一次电击变得更加难忍的疼痛和快感折磨得死去活来，阿泰尔或许可以考虑一下马利克靠什么控制电击模块的电压、是如何练习的上述控制方法，或者根本为什么要装这个模块一类的问题；可惜现在他残余的一点理智都被用来思考以什么方式求饶相对不那么难看。

显然，对方没打算给他这个机会。随着一阵电流的突然袭击，白浊的精液无法控制地喷溅出来，滴到颤抖的身体上。

经历过一次高潮的身体变得顺服得多，两根触腕轻松地进出充分润滑过的后穴，交错抽插发出黏腻的水声。

眨掉眼泪，高潮带来的迷雾尚在头脑中盘旋，阿泰尔模糊地感觉到原本挑逗他身体的切割腕被撤下，大约是去让深色长裤重复了白袍的命运；体内的两条触腕也滑出去，一时间两人的身体失去了所有连结。这感觉很不好，无理性的朦胧意识促使他循着本能行动，伸出手抓住面前的身体向侧面摔去，再俯身覆上，让两人再次肌肤相贴、唇舌相缠。

诚然，阿泰尔再是强壮，以现在的状态也使不出多少力气；但马利克毕竟毫无防备，单手支撑身体的姿势本也不稳，结果连一声惊叫都来不及发出就被结结实实按在床上。刚刚还无力地躺在身下的人跨坐在他上方，一面伏低上身吻他，一面抬高臀部，湿润的穴口有意无意地蹭过硬得发涨的阴茎。

耐心，耐心。从滚上床的那一秒开始，马利克没有一刻不想用力操进那具诱人的肉体，以至于他不得不时刻提醒自己注意分寸。阿泰尔本人未必介意被弄疼（事实上马利克颇确定他_非常_不介意），但跟整个教团解释马西亚夫基地到底有什么_总_搞得他们神圣的导师一瘸一拐可不是件轻松差事。他艰难地忍住挺身整根插入的冲动，扶稳阿泰尔的腰引导他的动作，一寸一寸地进入已经被充分打开的柔嫩肉穴。

阿泰尔双手撑着身下的胸膛大口喘息，对自己选择的姿势有些后悔。仅仅是吞下尺寸可观的性器已经让他的腿软得几乎无法支撑身体，本来就酥麻脱力的腰部也做不出多少动作。他更希望跪趴在床上，嘴里满满地含着多汁的肉棒，被两根，不，三根四根触腕狠狠地干。

“自己开的头，却做不完？ ” 两条触腕缠过大腿，一路上行绕到腰间，戏谑地揉按无力的肌肉。原本扶在腰上的手滑到臀部捏了一把，“需要我像赶骡子一样催着你动吗？”

正常人赶骡子大概不涉及把骡子捆着吊起来这一步，阿泰尔腹诽，丝毫没注意到他默认了个什么比喻。双手被拉到背后捆住，双腿被推得更开，身体被略微提起，膝盖恰能蹭到床单却无法跪在上面受力，他只得把全身重量承托在周身缠绕的四条触腕上。马利克收紧它们，满意地听到一声闷哼。这感觉妙不可言：温热紧致的后穴包裹着他，每一次挺腰抽插都能感到柔滑的粘膜被分开，其下的肌肉搅动着阴茎前端的敏感带；柔韧的肉体随着每一次喘息起伏收张，向深陷进肌肤的触腕送来潮水般涨落的压力。马利克感觉自己像是在抚摸按压那躯体的每一寸，与他丝丝嵌合。他用感知腕卷上阿泰尔重新觉醒的阴茎上下套弄，灵敏的人造神经末梢甚至能听到血液泵进其中，和他自己血管里的翻涌奔流声一起敲击着耳鼓，给不绝于耳的呻吟和肉体相交的水声蒙上一层炽热面纱。

不知何时他已经在渴望驱使下坐起身，只为和欲望中的一切贴得更近。阿泰尔双手上的束缚被放开，于是像树袋熊一样抱住他的躯干，腰部弯出一个美妙的弧度。机械加持下的性爱所具有的速度和力量非人类所能及，触腕的每一次动作都确保性器几乎完全抽出再深深插入。阿泰尔的嗓子已经叫哑了，于是死死咬住面前饱满的肩膀闷住更多声音，血液混着唾液顺着跳动的肌肉流下。他听见马利克的喘息近在耳边，灼热的气息喷在他的颈侧，大颗大颗的汗珠滚落在深色皮肤上像宝石一样闪闪发亮。

还不够，还要更多。粗大炽热的性器在体内冲撞，反复摩擦敏感的一点；两条伸展得极度细长的触腕缠住大腿、臀部、腰背和肩膀，陷入肌肉间勒出鲜红的印迹，末端顺着身体的轮廓卷到胸前，揉按着充血的乳珠；另外两条有力的触腕则和强壮的手一起托着他的身体加大交合的力度，挤压不久前留下的瘀伤，送来一阵阵混合着疼痛的快感。柔软的感知腕卷过——不，_舔舐_着阴茎前端，轻柔的动作在周身的暴力映衬下反而变成十倍的煎熬。阿泰尔不在乎也腾不出意识去想象自己的样子有多不堪入目，身体所经受的是快乐还是痛苦、唇间倾泻出什么淫荡话语都没关系，他只知道自己还想要更多。

他抬手，指尖划过自己的身体和交缠其上的触腕，然后仰起头，把双手交叠在颈间。马利克会意，稍稍直起身子，依靠腰腹的力量在床边坐稳，腾出原本支撑身体的手贴上阿泰尔的脖颈，感受到脆弱的皮肤和突突跳动的脉搏。他小心地让手指避开重要的血管和神经，用手掌最宽厚的部分覆盖气管以免伤到脆弱的软骨。阿泰尔双手抱着他的肩背，被操得酥软的身体因紧张和期待而颤抖，指甲在他背上留下一片血痕。他慢慢收紧手指，听到阿泰尔的喘息逐渐变成被封在喉间的呜咽，感到触腕捆着的躯体在本能驱使下开始挣扎，温热的后穴越来越紧地吸住他的阴茎，令他难以维持节奏，不由自主地加快了抽插的速度。

缺氧使阿泰尔的视线和听觉一片模糊。他知道一只有力的手正扼在他颈间，力道变得愈发不可违抗。兴奋感随着理智的远去而攀升，身体已经辨不清快感的来源。他感觉到自己大概射了出来，或许是马利克在他身体里射了出来，都一样——他看不见听不见分不清也不在乎，快感多一分少一分都不再有意义。颈间扼着的手或许已经松开，或许刚刚加大力道掐断了他的脖子；躯干上缠绕的触腕或许正沿着鲜红的勒痕滑动，或许早已吐出利刃把他切成碎片；身体正被一股股精液填满，或者正被性器一次次填满，或者两者都有，他不知道。他的手指沾满鲜血，唇齿间似乎也是。

马利克喘息着任自己倒在床上，半软的阴茎从对方身体里滑脱。阿泰尔仍被交缠的触腕或多或少地固定在原位，跨跪在他身体上方无意识地咳呛，乳白色的精液顺着大腿流下来，在遍布淤痕的小麦色皮肤上留下亮晶晶的印迹。他欣赏了一会眼前的画面，慢慢撤下触腕，让阿泰尔半趴在自己身上，把神智不清的导师大人固定在臂弯里（有点费劲。阿泰尔个子太高本就很难单手抱住，而且还在咳喘挣扎，再加上两人身上都_有点滑_），从床边残破的衣物上割下一块布料拭去对方股间的精液，又卷来一杯摆在床头的水，用一两条触腕替他里里外外仔细清洗。

金棕色的眼睛无神地半睁半闭，它们的主人终于安静下来，一边享受清理服务一边懒洋洋地伸出舌头，舔去遍布抓痕和牙印的棕色皮肤上冒出的细小血珠。柔软的感知腕在身上四处游走，轻轻按压每一处瘀伤，估量着挫伤的程度。阿泰尔觉得这挺多余，不过舒服得很，于是也就懒得发表评论。他调整了一下姿势枕在温暖的颈窝间，有轻软的吻落在他的额头和发际。

\--

马利克从浴室出来，已有无名无面的低阶教徒把床单和毯子更换一新。他把半睡半醒的最高导师放在床上安顿好，用尚且完整干净的黑袍裹住自己，准备离开。

一只手从毯子下面探出来拽住长袍一角。阿泰尔把脸半埋在枕头里，模糊不清地咕哝着什么。印在颈侧的淤痕已经开始发青，房间里的灯早已被调暗，换气扇的影子在走廊透来的冷色荧光中一下一下地扫过颈项上的伤痕，场景莫名令人感到脆弱得惊心。

面前的男人曾经是名震黎凡特的告死天使，鹰堡的守卫者，异教徒的噩梦；他是教团史上最年轻的导师，能从智械的意识中盗火，国王和苏丹对他礼让有加，香料商人对着与他同名的恒星祈祷。他现在侧躺在这里，半边脸庞被冰冷的光线勾出轮廓，长久以来始终紧皱的眉头难得舒展开来，睫毛略微颤动着。他看上去年轻又无助。

无论曾因此责备过他多少次，马利克心里明白阿泰尔为何一刻不停地辗转于各地，以至于几乎抛下亟需重建的教团两年之久，途中只回过一次马西亚夫；明白他为何一刻不停地试图窥伺苹果的危险智慧，几次把自身逼到迷失边缘；甚至于明白他为何会在床上渴求一次模拟的死亡。比起缠在身上和横在前路的无形无体的一切，疼痛、鲜血和赤裸裸的刀光剑影反而令他感到熟悉，令他安心。马西亚夫宣教长轻轻将抓着他衣角的手移开，低下身形跪在床前，数着躺在面前的青年的呼吸。我或许对他太过严厉，他想。

（没有人教过阿泰尔怎么当一个合格的最高导师。但同样地，也没有人教过马利克怎么当一个合格的总宣教长。他过剩的怒火和吹毛求疵，又何尝不是出于对不确定性的恐惧？）

还有工作要做。宣教长不该在导师房中过夜。厚重的水泥壳外的世界尽是血和火和雨和残骸和泪水，马西亚夫的空气里带着窃窃私语和仇恨目光和秘密和阴谋。但今夜，马利克放纵自己屈服于私心妄念，环抱着他所爱的人入眠，仿佛方寸枕席间没有名字没有身份也没有明天，除了相拥的血肉之躯外别无他物。

**Author's Note:**

> 卡翻译硬是卡了篇pwp 出来，卡文是第一生产力，嗯。


End file.
